Making A Move
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Stiles realized that if anything was going to happen it was up to him to make it so.


**Erin:** Ah, finals are over, Comicon has come and gone, and I'm almost over this cold. It's time to get back to some writing and with the season premier on I had some inspiration back.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf.

_**Reblog Link:**_ dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/52130168832/cathyworld-stiles-derek-you-shou l d-go

* * *

Making A Move

Stiles wasn't the one to make the first move. Ever. But apparently he the people he liked would never make the first move with him either. With Lydia sure she had asked him to the dance but it wasn't until he was at the end of his extensive amount of patience did he finally snap and drag her onto the dance floor. So if he ever wanted anything in his life to happen then it was up to him. It had worked before.

The only difference was this time it wasn't a stubborn and beautiful Lydia he wanted to take the next step with. This time it was a dangerous, broody, demanding, sexy, pain in the ass, alpha werewolf. So yelling at him might not end things his way, though that has never stopped him before. Only this time instead of getting Derek to agree to his plan to save the day he was trying to get a date out of him. A real official date not one of their many hanging-out-to-do-research-which-turns-into-dinner -and-a-movie. Or even just a kiss because really they have practically been dating for like two months now and he's pretty sure that means they're at the kissing part of their relationship.

He was about ninety maybe eighty percent sure Derek was feeling the same connection as him. At least he thought so. He could have sworn he had seen Derek checking him out once or twice. He wasn't sure why the alpha hadn't made a move. It wasn't like he didn't smell the attraction that was probably pouring off him. Maybe it was because he was socially awkward or maybe he was waiting for Stiles to make the move not make assumptions. Whatever the reason Stiles copious amounts of patience finally had run out.

They were at Derek's new loft watching a film when he noticed that Derek's arm had somehow moved around his shoulders. They had slowly but surely been moving closer and closer to each other as time had progressed and now for the first time Derek had his arm around him. Well not exactly around him, across the back of the couch but that totally counts okay. He didn't say anything mostly afraid that Derek would think that meant he _didn't _like_ it_. When in fact it was the opposite.

Stiles snorted at a scene turning his head to Derek to make a wonderfully witty comment when he realized just how close they where and all words died right out of his throat. He swallowed trying to get the sudden knot down. The noise must have caught Derek's attention because he gaze shifted from the TV screen to him. Stiles couldn't look away even if he wanted to. It was like Derek's (oh my god how did he not realize how beautiful they were up close) eyes wouldn't let him go. When he finally did manage to make his eyes comply again they fell to his lips which was so much worse. Man he had never gotten his close to the man before. Even an inch away he couldn't find a single flaw.

"Stiles," Derek's voice was deep soft like he was trying to clear his mind rather than get Stiles attention.

He glanced back up into his eyes and he _knew_ that Derek felt this. There was no eighty percent it was one hundred and ten percent. "Derek." He knew exactly what he was going to do. It was time to make his move.

Derek was the one to swallow this time. "You should go." Derek tried to shift away from him.

"What if I don't want to?" Stiles questioned because everyone has a limit and this was his. He knows Derek wants this too. There is no reason to wait anymore. Why should they?

"Stiles…" Derek froze in place as Stiles leaned forward trapping him between his body and the arm of the couch.

Stiles was so close he could feel Derek's breath but then he stopped his advance. "Tell me to stop and I will." He meant it too. One word from Derek and Stiles would get up and leave. They would never talk about this again.

Derek didn't say a word just like Stiles knew he would. And when their lips met Derek's hand went into Stiles newly grown hair he devoured him.

* * *

**Erin:** I really should be working on my other works. My Sterek "Here with you" story or my "Glimpse into the Future" Elejah story I have been writing for about a year now. Oh well I can't seem to help myself. Please review.


End file.
